Whose Funeral it Should Have Been
by Skylarking
Summary: The funeral was actually for Beth's mom who is Quinn's daughter who she gave to Rachel's mother. Confusing? Yes but so we're all caught up.  And so Quinn is now forced to be a teen mom...let's see how that goes.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was sitting in Glee club waiting for Mr Shuester's unveil of the whiteboard when Rachel ran in yelling nonsense about something Rachel yells about; "something's happened Quinn's in the bathroom crying. Something's happened!"

Brittany commented vaguely about that happens to her too sometimes...no one wanted to approach that one but Artie who wheeled his chair over to hold her hand, "it's alright Brit, I'm here for you." Brittany nodded her head in recognition. One day they would be back together.

"Well, I doubt she's pregnant...again so the worst thing that could happen already has. That bitch needs to grow up." Santana leaned farther back in her chair on the stage in the classroom and threw her long black hair over her shoulder.

Rachel was outraged, "Santana! Quinn needs her friends right now and Glee club has always been there for each other, this isn't the time to stop." Santana refrained from commenting, Rachel was so god damned righteous sometimes...but no, she couldn't help herself, "good thing you're the girl scout of the group. Go offer her cookies."

Rachel stormed out of the room; clearly going to offer her assistance...she was out of cookies.

As she neared the door to the women's washroom she slowed her steps. She and Quinn weren't always on good terms and she didn't want to be slapped again. She drew up her courage; she is Rachel Berry after all, a star. And life experiences were actually really good for her career, people need to fill a whole book of her life, she can't leave them wanting too much more.

She heard sniffling at the far end of the long dirty hall like room. "Quinn? Is that you?" Then there was silence. "Quinn, what happened?"

"Nothing Rachel," Quinn flung the door opened and stepped out to stand almost head to head with Rachel, "and what makes you think coming into a bathroom with me is in your best interest?"

In Rachel's calmest voice she answered the ridiculously logical question. "When it comes to members of our group I'm not always looking for my best interest. No, you have never been kind to me but no one deserves to hurt and I know as well as anyone how it feels. With nationals coming up I'm not willing to lose anyone. I – we– need to win."

Quinn processed Rachel's speech as she dried her eyes. "Beth's adoptive mother was killed in a car crash. Puck was the driver who hit them. Beth – my daughter – has no one...but me. They called from the hospital, since it's been less than a year they were able to contact me. She is in critical condition."

Quinn stood absolutely still with the look that earned her the title she prized as head cheerleader. There was one slow tear that was making its way down her check, leaving a mark with her mascara where her immaculately matched foundation covered her flawless skin.

Rachel noticed all that and wouldn't trade anything for that kind of perfection because she has watched first hand all the pain it has caused.

Rachel offered her hand to Quinn, "We should go. I don't know of any relatives my mother has and your daughter needs her mommy."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into a hug. She would deny that ever happened but she needed something solid. She started crying again, she was ruining Rachel's shirt, she only felt bad for a second though, she was really doing that girl a favour. "yeah, let's go."

They walked to Quinn's red car and drove the 10 minutes to the hospital.

Rachel knew that today was about being there for Quinn and her baby and not about herself and losing her estranged mother. Rachel Berry, being the drama queen she self proclaimed is, had trouble not questioning herself about her relationship with her mother. Had she not been so...so Rachel then maybe or had she contacted her when she was a bit older or even when she actually became the success she was destined to be. But no, it was now too late.

She shook her head, not about her right now.

Quinn parked the car and just sat there with her hands on the wheel taking deep breaths, bordering on hyperventilating. "Quinn, we need to go."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to have to take her aren't I?"

"It's completely your call. Don't feel that you need to."

"No, I know what has to be done."

"You're ready to go in then?" Rachel didn't want to point out that she'd only need to think about this if her daughter made it through the next 24 hours. But no, it didn't seem like the time.

Quinn sighed and opened her door.

The nurses at the front counter directed them to where they needed to go. They were characteristically uninterested, when you've seen as much sadness and tragedy as them you must start to desensitize yourself.

"Quinn, are you going to be ok to go up there now?"

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"I need to identify my mother's body." Rachel said it so coolly she was afraid she'd broken herself, she was always used to feeling so much emotion and openly expressing it to everyone and now she felt as dead as the bodies she was going to look at.

"Rachel..." the whisper slipped through Quinn's mouth, she hadn't even thought of that, Rachel's mother had just been killed in a car crash. She reached out in a gesture of comfort but Rachel shook her head.

"Your daughter needs you. I'll be up shortly."

Quinn walked hesitantly to the elevator and stood with some very busy looking hospital officials waiting to go up to intensive care and maybe become the actual mother to her daughter. True, she had the kid but she gave her away even faster. "Miss? You coming?" the youngest of the group called out to her, he had been holding the door.

"Yes, thank you."

He nodded at her and smiled, appreciating the attention. As always in elevators each person took a corner and the remaining few stood as far away as possible from the others as they made their way to the 5th floor.

When everyone was walking out the shiny sliding doors into the intensive care unit she stopped the young one, "do you know where the young children are?" Her voice was choked up even to her own ears. He put a sympathetic hand on her cardigan covered arm and said "just through that door. Your sister?"

"Thanks and no, my daughter."

The man stood there stunned, clearly he was new. Weren't they taught not to do that?

Quinn walked away with a smirk, "thanks again." It was always good to know she had that kind of power. She walked into the section with the children and was stopped by the nurse.

"Immediate family only miss. Are you a sister?"

What is with these people, assuming only makes asses out of themselves. "No actually. I got a call that my daughter was in here and I needed to come in since her adoptive mother was killed. Custody is reverted back to me within the first year."

The burly nurse swerved uncomfortably in her rolling chair. "Right then, name?" Ok, what was her daughter's last name under? Her last name was Fabray, obviously. Her adoptive mother's was Corcoran and Puck's was Puckerman. So she had 3 and would look like an idiot. She took a breath and with all the confidence cheerleading had instilled in her...

"Fabray."

The nurse typed in the name to the archaic computer and it groaned.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

The nurse nodded, "very well, I wish her the best, a real sweetheart. We were afraid no one was coming for her. Teen mom cases don't tend to end well." Quinn nodded and took the papers passed to her. She was then directed to the waiting room to fill them out.

When she sat down and stared blankly at the pages of forms she wondered where the calm had just come from. Then she read the first question and took out her phone to call her mom.

She entered her 4 character password and 27 new messages popped up. The blue light on her blackberry was going crazy and there were 7 missed calls.

They were all basically the same thing:

_Quinn you ok? Call me.  
>~Finn<em>

_What happened?  
>~Tina<em>

_Rachel bring her first aid kit out yet?  
>~Santana<em>

_Missed you at Glee, crying in the bathroom is so lonely.  
>~Brit<em>

_Where you at?  
>~Mercedes<em>

And the voicemail was basically the same thing.

She looked at the questions again and felt ridiculous that she'd need to call her mom. She was a mom now and it was her job to step up. A couple were legal forms giving doctors the right to be doctors. Some were forms for payment explaining that the publicity of her recovery from such a tragic accident would cover the cost. And then she got to the end where it passes custody to her.

It was like she couldn't understand the English printed on the pages. It was a jumble that, with a few signatures, passed a life back to her arms.

Quinn paused and looked up when she heard one of Rachel's greatest performances. She was having it out with the head nurse. There was a pause and Quinn knew what was coming next; the tears. No more than a minute later Rachel was plopping down next to her in the leather chairs blowing her bangs out of her face. "Well that was interesting. How are you holding up? Have you seen her? You didn't respond to me. I had to ask this guy in the hall for directions. He wasn't much help, standing there with his mouth wide open. I think he might have escaped from floor 7."

Rachel paused, uncharacteristically, and waited for Quinn to say something. When she didn't Rachel continued. "You know there's a reputation here about floor 7, this one nice gentleman asked if I was lost and he was going to escort me. He seemed to have his hands full with some patients so I passed. They were heading up there. And this other lady at reception when I was passing. How odd."

Quinn finally looked up and genuinely smiled; only Rachel would confuse that.

"What are the forms?" Rachel asked as she leaned over to read them anyway. Clearly the trip to the morgue hadn't affected her too badly.

"The normal stuff, the doctors rights, payment...custody," Quinn swallowed the knot in her throat. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is just another chapter in my biography."

"Don't you mean AUTObiography?"

"Oh no, I won't be writing it." Rachel was so confident in that, Quinn just nodded.

"Miss Fabray?" Another of the nurses walked towards Quinn and Rachel looking between the two and stopping on Quinn. "You can come with me now, you've signed the wavers?" She gestured to her to the clipboard.

Quinn nodded and handed the clipboard to Rachel who was more than eager to read through them. She followed the nurse's relaxed pace through the doors and to the fourth bed in the circular form along the wall, above read FABRAY, ELIZABETH.

The sweetest little girl was lying in an oversized bed with thousands of wires connected to every part of her tiny body. There was something to help her with everything from breathing to eating.

Quinn felt her heart break and thanked everything for giving her another chance to care for the child. The features were delicate and feminine like hers but she had Puck's nose, slim and perfect. The thin layer of hair on her head was also a darker shade than hers.

Quinn wanted nothing more than to hold her baby and apologize for the lost time between them. She was thankful that she had missed a year her daughter would never remember.

The nurse was trying to get her attention; "she should only need to be here one more day before we can move her to the Children's. After such an incident we put them here though she has improved drastically today alone. The wires are now precautions. And your beautiful daughter will grow up to be happy and healthy."

The nurse turned to Quinn and smiled, she was completely thrown off guard by Quinn hugging her. "Thank you so much for all you've done." The nurse smiled warmly again, "and love, will you be coming tomorrow or should we call with an update?"

Quinn didn't even stop to think about it, "I'll be here tomorrow."

Rachel was reading the fine print of the custody document when Quinn walked back out. "Oh my god, she is so amazing. She is such an adorable little girl. She's the perfect combination of magnificence. But I don't understand why her last name is Fabray. Why isn't it Corcoran?"

Rachel finally drew her attention away from the document and rubbed her eyes. "It went back to Fabray just the same as you were called for custody. It all reverts back to you within the year. Lucky though because it's a year next week. Will she be out by her birthday?"

Quinn's face lit up, "yes, they said she'd be fine. Week tops, they are moving her out of intensive care tomorrow!"

Rachel placed the clipboard aside and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad to hear. But we'd better get going, 65 messages and 10 voicemail on your blackberry."

"Hey, how did you know my password?"

"You're very unimaginative you know that?"

"Whatever, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>*SPOILER* if you haven't seen the most recent episode.<strong>

**So, my friends and I decided this would have been a better story for Glee to follow because this could keep it going so long. Before we saw the funeral episode we speculated and decided this was the best thing. Because though Sue's sister dying is sad there's nowhere else to really go with it. And so Quinn's daughter's adoptive mother dies and Quinn takes the baby. I couldn't not let it end well so I changed their personallities a bit (lot) but it's alright. Hope you like...or at least let me know. **

**Have a great day**

**~Skylarking**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn straightened her black dress and finished the last flick of water proof mascara on the top of her lashes and turned to her daughter, "Now mommy can be as pretty as you." Beth giggled from the plaid blanket laid out on Quinn's bedroom floor and pulled at the black bow on the left side of her head.

From across the room on her bed her blackberry beeped letting her know she had a message.

Quinn checked the time on her alarm clock as she made her way over. "Time to go right after mommy checks her message." She turned to smile at her daughter as she reached for the blinking device.

She had fallen into a pattern with Beth even after only being together a week and a bit. Her daughter was really a good baby; she was surprised because, as her mom liked to point out, she wasn't. And referring to herself in the third person was actually something she had adapted to quickly and didn't even feel like a crazy person when doing...anymore.

She sat on her bed and entered the password; it was from Finn.

_You and Beth need a ride?  
>~Finn.<em>

It was really sweet that he wanted to step up and be with both of them but that didn't mean Quinn had stopped being able to do things for herself.

_No thanks, see you soon.  
>~Quinn<em>

And just as she was about to set the phone down another message came in. She thought it was going to be Finn replying with something annoying like 'you sure' so she almost didn't check but being a teenage girl...she clicked on her inbox.

_Where are you :(  
>~Rachel<em>

_At home getting ready, why?  
>~Quinn<em>

Instantly she had a reply

_Aren't you coming?  
>~Rachel<em>

_Yes at 9:30.  
>~Quinn<em>

_So are you leaving now?  
>~Rachel<em>

_Once I get Beth into the car  
>~Quinn<em>

_Hurry!  
>~Rachel<em>

Quinn didn't even bother responding because follow up to that would be 'thought you were leaving' and she just didn't want to go there.

Quinn threw her phone in the largest pocket of the diaper bag, yes, an actual diaper bag with Winnie the Pooh and everything, praying to the gods of lost phones to let her find it again, slung it over her shoulder and picked up her daughter.

"Ready to go, precious?"

She smoothed the fine hair on top of Beth's head and kissed her cheek as they left her room.

When Quinn pulled up to Rachel's house she was waiting outside looking just stricken enough to be well...Rachel.

As she got in the car Quinn asked, "So tell me again why you couldn't go in with your dads or your boyfriend?"

In a theatrical whisper, "You know what people will be saying, we need to put a unified front."

"A unified what?"

"Quinn this is really for your benefit."

As usual no one but Rachel had any idea what she was going on about. "What are people going to say Rachel?"

Rachel turned to her with a patronizing look and patted her leg. "Don't worry Quinn, they won't say anything now."

Quinn just shook her head and drove to the funeral home; they were all in for a long day.

As soon as Quinn parked the car Finn was on his way over to see them taking those long, awkward strides. As much as she believed that she could love him she was very happy her child wasn't his. There are some things she just didn't want to pass on to her children.

"Hey Quinn, hey Beth." He said her daughter's name in a high, babying voice that made her cringe, _he's trying, that's what's important, he's trying._

Quinn looked up as though addressing the sky with her chant and made eye contact briefly with Puck who was standing near the entrance with Lauren. As he has started recently, he gave her a sad look, took Lauren's hand and walked them into the omniscient building.

When the news had first spread to the whole of the school he had made it very clear that when he had signed to give Beth up he had meant it for life. Puck made sure to get it across as clearly as possible that nothing would be getting in the way of his and Lauren's relationship, especially not Beth. Quinn wasn't too surprised and that was actually the way she wanted it. Having signed yet another legal document gave her complete custody. So he can go...no, she is supposed to be watching her language.

During the whole exchange Jesse had walked over to open Rachel's door and took her hand helping her out. Quinn would really like to tell him to not encourage that type of behaviour in her friend but...wait. Her friend? Her and Rachel are...friends now. How strange, it took the death of Rachel's mother and Quinn to become a teen mom but yeah, friends.

As Rachel and Jesse were walking away from them he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Quinn didn't miss her boyfriend twitch as he was reaching for Beth out of the car, long ago she had decided to not let it bug her because in the end, he always came back to her.

But it didn't stop an unnecessary snide remark. "Finn it's going to rain soon do you want me to do it?"

"No, I've got it...the clip...thing...in the..."

Huge drops started cascading from the sky and Quinn could only shake her head.

"Really Finn, just let me."

Obediently Finn stepped off to the side while Quinn clipped a couple of latches and pulled out her toddler.

"Quinn, how'd you do that so fast?"

"Never mind, grab the diaper bag? We need to get going or we will be late. This lady did a lot for both me and Beth so we should hurry."

Quinn was walking to the entrance trying to keep Beth from the rain while she finished her sentence and Finn struggled to keep up.

When they got in through the large oak double doors they handed their coats to a somber old man with thinning gray hair; Finn chuckled to himself, the man was only sad because he knew he was next. Beth reached for one of the many vases of fake flowers that were lining the little coves in the sides of the blank white walls. It really was a depressing place.

The music that was playing was the opposite of a wedding march while, as graceful as always, Quinn entered the room, somewhat intrigued to see it almost completely full. They had picked a bigger venue because they knew there would be quite a few people in attendance from all of the Vocal Adrenalin and other things Shelby had been involved in. It was actually pretty shocking to know that they had so many funeral homes to choose from in such a small town.

In the front row of hard wooden pews Rachel was twisting in her seat trying to see to the back where people would be entering from and waved frantically when Quinn walked up the red lined carpet to sit next to her with Beth on her lap.

To the left of Rachel Jesse sat looking quite dapper in his black suit and dark hair slicked back from his face. And to Quinn's right sat Finn, not quite as smooth and not nearly as put together but still he sat there reliably.

"What took you so long to come in?" Rachel whispered harshly to Quinn.

"A one year old to get out of the car along with all of her stuff." Quinn retorted dryly.

Rachel just huffed.

"So do you have your speech?" Quinn shook her head yes in response. She didn't like being sentimental because she didn't like relying on others but now here she was.

"D'you have yours Rachel?"

"Absolutely, I wrote a song for it, I had meant to share it with Glee club first but there just wasn't time. We might be able to use it for Nationals even, experiences are a lot easier to write about and this is a good one."

"Can't be worse than the headband one, that's for sure." Santana leaned over the back of the pew between Rachel and Quinn's head and stated that matter of factly. It really was just a fact. The song was awful.

"Well Santana, I do admit that the Headband song wasn't my best work, but it was what I knew."

"Yes Rachel, it was what you knew but did you say you had a new song? Sorry for your loss."

Rachel turned to the person three down from Santana, "Thanks Mr Schuester and yes I do, I will be performing a couple after Quinn speaks."

Just then Kurt and Blaine walked towards them hand in hand. Kurt walked to the very front and took Rachel's hands. "I know how hard it is to lose your mother, even if she wasn't there. I'm here for you."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you Kurt," and reached for one of the Kleenexes lying next to the bible to dry her eyes when Kurt grabbed her hand again. "No Rachel, don't use those. I brought some that are much better. You don't need a red face from those vicious cloths to go along with a red face from crying." Again Rachel nodded her thanks and took one of his.

As soon as Kurt walked up Beth reached out for him and Blaine, inexplicably they were her favourite people apart from Quinn herself. "Hello pretty girl, how are you?" Kurt straightened the bow and said, "We'll be seeing you later, Lilli."

Tina and Mike slid in next to Mr Shuester. "I don't know why he calls her Lilli all the time; she's Beth...isn't she? Or have I been wrong this whole time?" Tina patted her adorable boyfriend's leg. "No don't worry; he just does _not_ like the name Beth as a short form for Elizabeth so he made up his own."

"No, he didn't just make it up, he Wikipediaed it, found all of them and chose the one he liked best." Blaine smiled endearingly at his boyfriend. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders.

Just as the priest stepped out onto the raised platform Artie came in with Mercedes holding hands with Sam and Brittany and they sat in the third row back.

"I would like to welcome you all here today as we take this time to fully appreciate the life of Shelby Corcoran. To some of us she was a mother, to others a friend they could rely on and even a coach that took her team to the top. We are sad to see her leave us but as I understand there are quite a few people here today who would like to say their thanks. And I leave you with Miss Quinn Fabray."

Quinn leaned into her daughter's ear, "You're going to sit with Rachel, baby mommy will be right back," and she picked her up and put her on Rachel's lap. Quinn's mom always told her that Beth didn't grasp anything that she said but she always explained everything to her just in case.

"Personally I only met Shelby once, a year ago when I gave her my daughter. I knew I was too young to do it and that she was more than willing to step up and fill my shoes as a mother. She has made a difference for my daughter, Puck's and my life will always be the better for it. I will never be able to thank her for the sacrifices she willingly made on my behalf but she will always be remembered through Beth. Thank you."

Quinn walked back to her seat as the room broke into the quiet applause congratulating her bravery for going up there and sharing a piece of her life. Silence fell again as the Jesse went up.

"I am here, along with my fellow Vocal Adrenaliners and I am speaking on their behalf. We would all like to thank Ms. Corcoran for believing in us when no one else would. For pushing us to the limits of what we always knew we could be and for bringing us to the top to take the gold time and time again. You help us spend our time and better ourselves. Your memory lives on in our each success. Thank you. Speech written by Anaetra Lee, don't read the last bit Jesse that is...thank you."

He folded the lined paper and took his seat next to Rachel once again. The applause moved through the room until finally Rachel was called upon.

"Good morning everyone and thank you for coming today, Shelby was my mother but in name only as she gave me to my fathers when I was born. As you've all heard life experiences are what make good songs and so what better experience is there than the death of the mother you hardly knew." Rachel gestured to the pianist that just always happened to be there, ready to play the music no questions asked. She needed to remember to make him her special cookies one day.

* * *

><p><strong>So this managed to turn out as one of those akward filler chapters that would make you really confused if it wasn't there but it makes you a little annoyed that it is. I have new found respect for those chapters...that's why it took me a week to write. I'm not extremely pleased with this chapter but hold out, I'm confident it'll get better. The reviews make my life. Thanks to everyone who read, hope you stick this chapter out.<strong>

**Hope you had a good day**

**~Skylarking**


End file.
